


Trouble

by Tsian_Raymond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsian_Raymond/pseuds/Tsian_Raymond
Summary: Really just a one-shot.This smut is about Chanyeol being your boyfriend and you two decide to do 'it' but something happens which is really unexpected.





	Trouble

_"Hey (Y/N) we are going to start decorating your room_ _early_ _, ok so you will_ _have_ _to stay in your brothers room for the time being."_  
  


*later that evening*  
  


You got into your brothers room, since your room was getting re-painted, and  stripped of your clothes and went into the shower.  
  
As you got in the shower you heard the door slam shut and initially thought that  it was your brother, Baekhyun. He knows that your room is getting repainted so he won't mind you being there. You heard your brothers bedroom door open, but when a deep voice echoed through the room you reailsed that it was his best friend chanyeol and also your secret boyfrind. You got out of the shower and draped a towel around yourself.

"Hi chanyeol what are you doing here?"

"Im here to see you of course"

You being flattered, kissed him on the cheek. You told him to not look, as you were going to get changed and he closed his eyes. You then just ignored the fact that you needed to put on clothes and dropped the towel and passionatly kissed him. You backed him up to the edge of baek's bed. Chanyeol instantly knew what you wanted so he opened his eyes and turned around to push you onto the bed. His soft tongue going up and down your stomach. You flinched as he went lower and lower until he reached your private area. He suddenly got up and started to unbutton his pants and you could see his erection bulging from under his boxers. He then took his shirt off so the only thing on him was his boxers. Without warning you pulled his boxers off and flipped him over so you were now sat straddling him.

You slid his erection into you until his full length was in. You gasped for air as it went in deeper. He grabbed your waist and thrusted again and again. Your moans filling the room. Suddenly the door opened "What's all this noi...." and to your dismay your brother stood there with his jaw wide open. "What the hell is happening?!" Baekhyun screamed, you still on chanyeol. Both of you frozen. Then you got up off of chanyeol and threw some random clothes on. Chanyeol did the same. Chanyeol was being shouted at by baekhyun. "What were you doing Chanyeol? She is my sister!" you decided to but in and say "Baekhyun, i love him and we have been together for over a month now we just didn't want to tell you because we knew how you would act." As you said that Baekhyun asked chanyeol if that was true. He immediately replied "yes". You both kissed infront of your brother and left the room. Baekhyun was still in dismay.

Later that day when Chanyeol left, you saw Baekhyun walking to the washing machine with all his sheets. You giggled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that it's so short but it's one of my first stories so i didn't know how to write well. Kudos if you will.


End file.
